Atronach de Gelo (Skyrim)
: Outros: Atronach de Gelo Atronachs de Gelo são uma espécie de Daedra grandes, fortes e brutos. São encontrados tanto vagando por Skyrim, quanto conjurados por inimigos, seguidores ou mesmo, pelo jogador. Eles são os únicos Atronach que usam exclusivamente de corpo a corpo. Atronachs de Gelo usam suas formas volumosas para causar dano físico e nunca lançam magias. Atronachs de Gelo também são imunes a dano de gelo, mas são 50% mais fracos a dano de fogo. Características Como todos os outros Atronachs, seus corpos são compostos de seus respectivos elementos, e o Atronach de Gelo não é exceção, já que seu corpo é feito de gelo rígido e espesso. Se assemelham a pedaços de gelo espessos, unidos, formando algo que parece uma forma humana bem grande. Eles têm um longo alcance corpo-a-corpo e seus ataques costumam cambalear os alvos, mas eles são totalmente obsoletos a distância. Ainda assim, uma vez no alcance corpo a corpo deles, seu manto gelado retarda alvos e impedem que fujam. Todos os Atronachs de Gelo têm a capacidade inata de respirar debaixo d'água, o que é relevante porque eles também são a única variante de Atronach presente em Skyrim que não flutua acima do solo. Após a morte, os Atronachs de Gelo não vinculados terão Sais de Gelo em seus restos mortais que podem ser saqueados. Localidades * Atronachs de Gelo podem ser encontradas vagando por Skyrim ou em cavernas, masmorras e fortes ocupados por conjuradores. * O jogador pode conjura-las como aliadas usando feitiços de conjuração. * Encontros aleatórios. Comportamento Acertá-los com um feitiço de congelamento ainda conta como um ataque, e isso acabará tornando-os hostis. O Atronach de Gelo tem dois principais ataques corpo a corpo. Um consiste em um ataque que o atronach faz com o braço direito e um ataque de pancada que ele faz com a esquerda. A punhalada tem um alcance maior, mas a pancada no chão causa mais dano: * Ice-Breaker - When fighting or watching an atronach, they may be seen smashing the ground furiously. This is an area of effect skill that the Frost Atronach has, and usually occurs when it's fighting two or more enemies. As a bound follower, the Frost Atronach may also perform this devastating attack, which can stagger an enemy. This move is slow, however, and relatively easy to dodge compared to its "Ice Stab" attack, which is much faster and has a surprisingly long range. * Frost Cloak - If one is very close to a hostile Frost Atronach, one's health and stamina will rapidly decrease as the icy touch of the atronach's body gives off a permanent frost cloak. This also applies to any NPC it may come across, if the atronach is hostile. * Blizzard Storm - The Frost Atronach explodes into an icy storm upon its destruction, damaging anyone around it. In multiple cases, including when a conjured Frost Atronach's summon timer runs out and it does not die from loss of HP, this explosion may not occur. * Self-Heal - The Frost Atronach will also heal itself when damaged. The animation looks as though it is casting a spell on itself, and its health bar will noticeably go up. Sometimes it will take multiple uses of this ability for the Frost Atronach to fully recover itself. There are two common conditions that will trigger this ability. The Atronach must either be out of combat (e.g. the player accidentally hits it), or in a critical state (low health). It has been observed, however, that the Atronach may even do it randomly whenever it feels necessary. Variações Embora o visual seja idêntico elas diferem em força; Galeria Aparições Categoria:Daedra Categoria:Atronachs Categoria:Skyrim: Inimigos Categoria:Skyrim: Feitiços Categoria:Skyrim: Conjuração